The Art of Staying in Love
by Loveandcoffeeandsimplicities
Summary: Ten years later, and old demons come back to haunt Barry and Caitlin. Can they get through them as a team or will it all crumble? Snowbarry. I do not own the Flash.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama, mama!" Two excited voices shouted and Caitlin barely had anytime to register that it was her daughters who were calling for when they came flying in, jumping on the bed as they went.

"Girls, gently," Caitlin scolded softly but they took no heed of her warning.

"Mama, it's my birthday!" Olivia shouted and lowered her voice several octaves when she noticed her mother raise any eyebrow at her.

"I mean, it's my birthday," she said more quietly and Caitlin chuckled softy as she pushed her six year old's hair off her forehead.

"I know baby. Happy birthday," she said softly and hugged her daughter tightly before looking at Charlie, her youngest daughter.

"And why are we so excited this morning, Charlie?" Caitlin asked and the little girl shrugged.

"It's Liv's birthday," she replied nonchalantly but Caitlin knew there was more so just waited patiently to find out.

"Fine, Liv said I can keep any of the presents she doesn't like," Charlie caved and Caitlin turned her eyes on her eldest.

"Olive Renee!" Caitlin reprimanded but far from looking guilty, she shrugged a shoulder.

"What? It's what Aunt Iris and daddy do when they get a gift they don't like, they swap them," Olivia replied and Caitlin's eyes fell on her sleeping husband and narrowed.

"Do they now?" Caitlin muttered and knew that from the way his breathing stilled, Barry was awake.

"Thanks a lot, Liv," Barry grumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Sorry, Daddy," Olivia mumbled before grabbing Charlie's hand.

"C'mon Charlie, let's go get you set up with some cartoons and we'll wait for Mom and Daddy to come down and get breakfast going," Olivia said before walking her sister out of their room and shutting their door softly.

"So," Caitlin began and watched as Barry winced, "you and Iris exchange gifts, huh?"

"I've never exchanged a gift you've given me, I swear. It's mainly gifts I get from Felicity," Barry replied earnestly. Caitlin stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"If you say so," she laughed and he nodded his head quickly.

"I do say so," he confirmed before stealing a kiss, their first kiss of the morning. Caitlin leaned into the kiss eagerly, never failing to be surprised by the fact that each kiss was different, no matter how many kisses they had shared over their decade of being together. Smiling slightly, she brushed her nose against his.

"C'mon, we better get down there. You know we only have a few hours before everyone descends onto us," she murmured and he nodded his head. After the pair took a quick shower together and got dressed, they made their way downstairs hand in hand. Caitlin smiled fondly at the sight that greeted them. Her two babies sitting in front of the television, entranced by whatever cartoon was playing. They normally didn't like a lot of television on in the house, but considering it was a Saturday and Olivia's birthday, they bent the rules this time.

Kissing her jaw softly, Barry turned to look at his daughters.

"What does the birthday girl want for breakfast?" Barry asked softly and Caitlin watched at just how fast Olivia's head snapped up.

"French toast!" Olivia squealed and Caitlin laughed. Out of her two daughters, Liv was definitely the one who had inherited her father's love of food and could definitely give him a run for his money. Sharing a fond smile with her husband, she nodded her head.

"Of course, sweetheart," she replied and walked into the kitchen to get the food started. After speaking a little more to their daughters, Barry followed her in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Babe?" Caitlin asked.

"Hmm?"

"You need to get the coffee going," she laughed and watched as Barry frowned.

"I swear, all you want me around for is the coffee," he muttered but Caitlin knew he wasn't actually mad so swatted him on the shoulder.

"And don't forget, your ridiculously charming smile," she added with a wink and laughed as he rolled his eyes.

Just then the doorbell rang and Barry went to go answer it after starting the coffee pot.

"Where's my goddaughters?" Caitlin heard Cisco's excited voice booming through and smiled.

She wasn't surprised that he'd show up the day of the party early. In fact, she'd be surprised if he _hadn't._ Caitlin listened as her girls ran to their uncle and attacked him in hugs and kisses. Perfectly content with the way her morning was going, she went back to making the breakfast. Five minutes before she called everyone in, Cisco walked in.

"Morning, Cait," he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and she hugged him with her free arm.

"Morning, Cisco," she replied before plating the French toast.

"Liv, Charlie, breakfast!" Caitlin called and listened to the pitter patter of soft feet running across their floor. She looked up to see them come flying through with Barry hot on her heels.

"Walk," she said uselessly and the three flashed her apologetic grins as they sat down.

Cisco caught her eye and laughed.

"Some things never change, do they?" Cisco asked quietly and Caitlin shook her head fondly.

"Nope," she agreed before they all tucked into breakfast.

Afterwards, the girls stayed long enough to load their dishes into the sink and then ran to Olivia's room to get ready for the party.

Cisco looked at Caitlin and sighed.

"Look, Cait, there's a reason why I came over so early," he murmured and Caitlin looked up from wiping up the table to notice an apologetic look on her best friend's face. Barry spotted it too.

"Cisco, what is it?" Caitlin asked softly. He took a steadying breath before handing over the newspaper he had stuffed in his jacket.

"I figured you two hadn't had time to look at this yet. I snagged it off your driveway once I got here," he muttered and Caitlin frowned as she took it. She read it for a moment before sitting down.

"Babe?" Barry asked in concern as he placed a hand on her back, steading her.

"What is it?" Barry asked softly, but Caitlin couldn't, wouldn't answer, so he took the newspaper and read the article in question before looking up.

"He's getting out?" Barry hissed and Caitlin ran a hand over her face.

"Barry, he did his time. He's a free man," she murmured and watched as Barry's hand clenched by his side.

" _No_."

"There's nothing we can do about it right now," Caitlin murmured, "let's just let Liv enjoy her day and then we'll worry about this tomorrow, alright?"

Barry stared at her for a long moment before sighing.

"Alright," he agreed and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"But Caitlin?" Barry asked and she looked up at him.

"Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ is going to happen to you just because that monster is out of prison," he promised and Cisco nodded his head firmly.

"I know," she whispered. However, that didn't stop the fear that bubbled up whenever she thought about the truth: Jay was out of prison. Not knowing how much time she had left with them, Caitlin vowed to make sure she spent her days with her family as much as possible, hoping against hope he'd leave them alone. Her gut told her otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

The birthday party went off without a hitch. Olivia was absolutely adored by every member of her family, as was Charlie. There was no need to fight for attention for the two girls, not when it was given so easily. Caitlin watched her babies with a fond smile that held a hint of sadness. With Jay a free man, she wasn't sure what to expect now. Sensing someone's eyes on her, she looked up and saw Barry frowning at her. Once they locked eyes, he jerked his head towards the kitchen and she nodded.

"Cisco, will you keep an eye on them?" Caitlin murmured, indicating her daughters and Cisco smiled softly.

"Of course, Cait," he replied and she smiled gratefully before making her way to the kitchen where Barry was waiting for her.

"What is it?" Caitlin asked softly and Barry wound his arms around her waist, tugging her in impossibly close.

"Why is it that every time I catch you looking at our kids it's with this look like you're not sure when you're going to see them again?" Barry asked.

Caitlin sighed and pressed her forehead against his.

"I thought we agreed to talk about this tomorrow," Caitlin muttered.

"No, _you_ agreed to talk about this tomorrow; I just said yes so you wouldn't be worrying," Barry clarified.

"However, _I'm_ the one who's worried now every time I catch you looking at them," he added softly and Caitlin swallowed around the painful lump in her throat.

"It's just…I don't know what's going to happen now," she murmured and Barry placed his lips against her forehead and held them there for a moment.

"Baby, _nothing_ is going to happen," he promised softly.

"You can't promise me that, Barry," Caitlin muttered but he shook his head.

"Yes I can. You honestly think I'd let Jay anywhere near you? Near our _family_? Barry questioned and Caitlin bit her lip before shaking her head.

"No," she said and he smiled.

"Good, because I wouldn't. I'll fight for you and with you," Barry soothed and she sighed.

"I'm scared," she muttered and he tightened his arms around her.

"Nothing to be scared about, I promise," he said softly and she wished it was that easy.

Sighing, she pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away from him.

"We should get back out there," she said and he nodded.

"Alright, he agreed quietly. They made their way back to their living room where everyone was talking.

"Mom, mommy!" Olivia called excitedly and Caitlin made her way over to her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Caitlin asked.

"Can we go play in the front yard?" Olivia asked and Caitlin looked up at Barry who nodded his head.

"Sure, but there needs to be an adult out there with you," she said and glanced at Cisco who was already standing up.

"Anyone out there last has to clean my socks for a week!" Cisco shouted and there was a mad rush to get to the front door. Laughing softly, Caitlin turned back around to see her family staring at her.

"What?" Caitlin asked as she tucked a strand of loose hair nervously behind her ear.

Oliver was the first to speak up.

"We saw the newspaper, Snowy," he murmured and Caitlin sighed.

"Guys, its fine," she assured them and Barry nodded his head in unison.

"It is," he confirmed, "I'm not going to let anything happen to her or my family."

Joe dipped his head in agreement.

"Neither am I," he replied firmly and Caitlin smiled at him. Trust Joe to be the exact same as Barry. Sighing, she glanced back up at Oliver.

"Its fine, Ollie," she said but he furrowed his brow.

"What are you going to do the nights Barry is at the precinct and Cisco's at Verdant?" Oliver asked. Caitlin knew where he was headed with this and shook her head.

"Oliver, I haven't worked at Verdant since I got pregnant with Olivia, I'm not going back," she said sternly.

"Besides, I'll be home with the girls, or we'll be at Iris and Eddies' or somewhere else. We'll be fine," she insisted and Oliver was wise enough to drop it.

"Well, just in case, I'm going to be putting a detail on the house when Barry's not here," Joe said ad Caitlin got ready to protest but Barry opened his mouth and interfered.

"Caitl, I think that's a good idea," he said gently and Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" Caitlin questioned and he nodded his head.

"Yes, because when I'm not here you're going to need to have the extra protection just in case," he replied. She sighed, knowing he was right.

"Fine, but I don't want them in uniforms," she stated and Joe nodded his head.

"Done," he agreed and she smiled slightly.

"Thanks for looking out for me, guys," she murmured quietly and nearly everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"Cait, you're family," Iris said as she went over and gave her a hug.

"And family protects their own," Eddie added as he too went and gave her a hug. Caitlin blinked back the moisture that had gathered in her eyes, feeling inexpressibly grateful to have these people in her life.

"Thanks," she murmured softly. Iris squeezed her gently one more time before looking at the rest of them.

"It's getting late, we better take Adam home and get him ready for bed," she said and Caitlin nodded her head.

"Yeah, the girls must be getting tired by now too," she agreed and everyone else took that as their cue to leave.

After the party had broken up and everyone went home, Barry and Caitlin set about getting the girls ready for bed. Once they were tucked in and stories had been read, Caitlin and Barry crawled into their own bed, tired from the day.

"C'mere," Barry murmured as he held his arms open and Caitlin curled into them. He pressed a firm kiss onto her forehead and she sighed contentedly.

"I meant it Cait, I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered and she nodded her head.

"I know," she agreed and kissed him before they went to sleep, troubles far from her mind for the time being.

 **Author's note:** So there's been some questions about powers. Olivia and Charlie don't have powers yet. I haven't decided if I want to make them speedsters or not so every time they're running around so far, it's just because they're kids and have the energy that a kid normally does. Also, Caitlin doesn't have powers because in the first story, she wasn't at Star Labs when the accelerator went off. I'm thinking about making her Killer Frost in this one though, what do you guys think? Anyways, second chapter up. Thanks to the warm response so far! XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin spent the majority of the night tossing and turning. Too many thoughts were running through her mind, too many questions left unanswered. Her fears about Jay finding her were pushed to the front of her mind and were all she could think about. Finally, at about half past three, she just decided to call it over and get up. Brushing her lips across Barry's cheek, she got out of bed and made her way down to their kitchen, where she was in desperate need of a strong cup of coffee. After making it, she sat down at their table and thought things through. She could leave, protect Barry and her children if that's what it took to make sure they were safe. The thought left her in the clutches of a sinking depression. Sighing, she moved onto her next option. She could stay and fight, with her family. That seemed more appealing but she was still scared to have Barry and her girls in harm's way. Sighing, she took a much needed sip of her hot beverage in the hopes of clearing her mind a little.

"Where did you go?" Barry's soft voice filled their kitchen and she glanced up and smiled.

"Just couldn't sleep, decided to let you have more of the bed since I was up anyways," she replied quietly and he made his way towards her. He kissed the top of her head before sitting down across from her and interlocking their fingers together.

"I can't sleep without you next to me, you know this," he murmured and smiled. She did know this.

Barry sighed. "Want to talk about it?"

Caitlin looked at him and shrugged a shoulder.

"Nothing to talk about," she replied quietly but he shook his head.

"Clearly, _something_ to talk about if you're not sleeping, babe," he said softly and she hesitated, torn between being honest and wanting to protect him as much as she could.

"I was just thinking….about maybe checking into a hotel for a while until all of this blows over," she murmured. Barry stared at her for a long moment before shaking his head firmly.

"Like hell you are, Cait," he muttered and Caitlin sighed. She was afraid of this.

"Barry, it's just to ensure that you and the girls are safe," she reminded him gently but he was stubborn.

"I get the girls, I do, and if need be, they can go stay with Cisco or Iris. But you and I? We're a _team_. So, if that means you're checking into a hotel, then so am I. I'm not letting you fight this on your own." He replied firmly. Caitlin stared at him, wondering how on earth she had gotten so lucky.

"I don't deserve you, Barry Allen," she whispered but he smiled.

"I think it's the other way around, sweetheart," he said softly.

"Alright, let's say for argument's sake I deicide to _n_ otcheck into a hotel by myself…"

"You're not doing that period. Regardless for the sake of arguing," Barry interrupted and she rolled her eyes.

"Always so stubborn. Fine, I'm not checking into one by myself. What are we going to do about Liv and Charlie? We've never told them about my past, never had a reason to. Besides, they're way too young to fully grasp what happened. I don't want Jay anywhere near my babies," she stated firmly and Barry nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll talk to Cisco and see what he thinks about watching them for a few days. Just until this all blows over," he replied. Caitlin sighed.

"I _h_ ateJay," she growled but far from agreeing with her, Barry frowned.

"Don't do that sweetheart. Don't let him turn you into an angry person," Barry murmured and Caitlin stared at him in confusion.

"Why shouldn't I? He's only been out of jail for a couple of days and I'm already scared again," she whispered and Barry cradled her cheek.

"I promised you, there was nothing to be scared of. I'm going to take care of our family and will not let anything or _anyone_ bring harm to us. I promise," Barry soothed.

Catlin hesitated before nodding, not wanting to get stuck on the subject.

"You're right," she agreed softly and Barry smiled gently.

"See? Nothing to be afraid of, baby," he murmured and Caitlin nodded her head, wishing her gut wasn't telling her a different story.

She finished her coffee before going to pour a second one.

"I guess this definitely means you're not coming back to bed then," Barry stated and Caitlin shook her head.

"I can't sleep, too much going on in my head right now. But if you're tired, you should go back up and try to sleep a couple more hours before the girls wake up," she murmured. However, Barry just stood up and poured his own cup of coffee before smiling softly.

"If my wife is going to be awake because she has too many thoughts going through her head, I'd rather be nowhere else than right beside her, drinking a cup of coffee. Even if it is," he paused and glanced at the clock, "four in the morning."

Caitlin chuckled softly. "Trust you to be the sappiest out of the two of us."

"Who was the one who cried on our wedding day?" Barry deadpanned.

"I had something in my eye!" Caitlin protested.

"Besides, Cisco told me you started crying the moment I walked down the aisle," Caitlin replied.

"Traitor," Barry muttered and Caitlin grinned triumphantly.

Barry walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing gently

"I mean it, Cait, you're going to be safe. I will keep you safe," he murmured and Caitlin nodded her head. She wasn't sure if she completely believed him, years spent at being at Jay's mercy had left her jaded and distrustful, but part of her believed him and that was good enough for her. Sighing deeply, she nodded her head.

"I know," she murmured. Nothing more was said as they spent the rest of their early morning in comfortable silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin called Cisco after Barry had gotten the girls ready for the day. He promised to be over there as soon as he could, which, for him, was less than a half hour.

When the doorbell rang, Caitlin went and answered it and Cisco took in her appearance.

"It's been so long since I've last seen bags like those underneath your eyes, Cait," he frowned and Caitlin shrugged her shoulder sleepily, her sleepless night finally catching up with her.

"What can I say? Sleep doesn't work well for me," she replied and Cisco sighed before kissing her gently on the forehead.

She moved away from the door and he walked in.

"Where are Liv and Charlie?" Cisco asked quietly.

"In the kitchen with Barry," she responded and Cisco nodded his head. She led him into the living room and he sat down on the couch before looking at her questioningly.

"What can I do for you, Cait?" Cisco asked softly, knowing there was a reason she had called him over.

Sighing, she chose her words carefully.

"We're not sure what's going to happen now that Jay's out of prison and I need someone to look after the girls," she murmured and Cisco sighed.

"Cait, _nothing_ is going to happen to you. I won't allow it," he muttered and Caitlin laughed softly.

"You sound like Barry," she said and Cisco nodded his head.

"Figured he already had this conversation with you," he replied.

"About three times now," Caitlin clarified quietly.

"Look Cisco, as much as I appreciate my two guys looking after me, I'd appreciate it more if they looked after my girls," she added.

"You were chosen to be their godfather for a reason. There's no one we trust them with more," she continued and Cisco nodded his head.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do," he replied without hesitation and she smiled.

"Thank you, Cisco," she breathed out.

"Of course," he replied softly.

"Barry, can you bring the girls out here for a moment?" Caitlin called towards the kitchen and it wasn't long before she heard the soft footsteps of her family.

Once they were out in the living room, the girls saw Cisco and squealed excitedly.

"Uncle Cisco!" They both shouted in unison before running towards them. He scooped them up and placed them each on a hip.

"Hello, young ones," he replied and they laughed.

Barry went and wrapped his arm around Caitlin's waist before looking at Cisco.

"I'm assuming you know why you were summoned?" Barry asked quietly and Cisco nodded his head.

"I do," he confirmed.

"Thanks, man, for doing this," Barry said and Cisco shook his head.

"You don't have to thank me. We're family and family looks out for each other," he replied firmly. Caitlin smiled softly before looking at her girls.

"Liv, Charlie, how do you feel about having a sleepover at Uncle Cisco's? It'd only be for a few days," she asked them and both girls nodded excitedly.

"Yes!" Liv exclaimed and Charlie mirrored her. Caitlin laughed before signaling to Cisco to put them down.

"Alright, Daddy is going to go help you guys pack bags, okay?" Caitlin asked and both girls took one of their father's hands each, before climbing the stairs.

Once it was just Caitlin and Cisco again, she heard him sigh and she looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Caitlin asked softly and Cisco sighed again.

"I just can't believe that jerk's been out of prison for a few days and you're already having to say goodbye to your girls," he muttered and it was Caitlin's turn to sigh.

"Just for a little bit," she clarified.

"And only because this is the only thing we can do to ensure their safety. I offered to check into a hotel by myself," she added.

"Bet Barry loved that idea," Cisco smirked and Caitlin laughed.

"Yeah, not really," she agreed quietly.

Cisco stared at her for a short moment before walking towards her and gripping her in a tight hug.

"What's this for?" Caitlin asked as she returned his embrace.

"Just, thanks for trusting me to look after Liv and Charlie," he murmured and Caitlin blinked back tears.

"Like I said, no one we trust them with more," she replied and he nodded his head.

"Means the world to me, Cait," he said softly.

"Means the world to us, too," she responded and they broke their embrace as they heard the three make their way back down the stairs.

"Are you two ready to party?" Cisco asked and the girls nodded their head enthusiastically.

"Remember, bedtime is 8:30 and no chocolate before bed," Caitlin stated and Cisco sighed deeply.

"I do that _one_ time and you're still not letting me forget it. I'm hurt, Cait," he said and she laughed.

"Just be sure to not do it again," she responded and Cisco rolled his eyes.

"You've got it," he replied with a nod before holding out a hand to each of the girls.

"You guys ready to go?" Cisco asked and they nodded before each grabbing a hand.

"We'll walk you guys out," Barry said and they group made their way out to Cisco's car. Cisco had bought a car seat for Olivia when she was born, something Caitlin was inexpressibly grateful for and now that she was old enough to not need it, Charlie used it. After giving her girls' one last hug apiece, she buckled Charlie into the seat before getting Olivia settled.

"Remember, be on your best behavior for Uncle Cisco," she reminded them gently.

"We will be, Mama, and I'll make sure Charlie goes to bed on time," Olivia replied and Caitlin was proud of her eldest, who took her job as older sister very seriously. She smiled at her.

"I know you will, sweetheart, thank you," she murmured as Cisco got in the car and started it.

He looked at Barry and Caitlin for a moment.

"You two need anything, don't hesitate to call me, alright?" Cisco asked softly and they nodded their heads.

"We will," Barry said.

"Alright, guess we better get out of here then," Cisco added and Caitlin felt a lump lodge itself painfully in her throat.

Yes, Liv and Charlie had many sleepovers with their godfather, but this was the first time Caitlin had orchestrated one for their safety rather than fun. Sighing, she leaned into Barry when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Bye guys," she said softly and Barry squeezed her shoulder before saying his own goodbye.

With one final look at the pair, Cisco pulled out of their drive way and headed down the street. A couple of moments later, he turned and part of her family was gone from her for a while. Refusing to cry, she turned to look at Barry and smiled.

"What now?" Caitlin asked softly.

"Now, we prepare ourselves for a fight," he murmured before kissing her forehead.

Caitlin nodded her head, knowing he was right.

Prepare they would. If Jay wanted a fight, then a fight he would get.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia and Charlie had only been gone a couple of hours and Caitlin was already missing them like crazy. Needing to occupy herself somehow, she turned to Barry.

"I'm going to go check the mail," she said and he nodded his head before standing up.

"I'll come with you," he agreed and Caitlin sighed.

"Barry, I can walk to the _mailbox_ on my own. I doubt Jay will be planning his ambush this very second," she said but Barry shook his head.

"I'm taking no chances, Caitlin," he replied firmly and Caitlin knew this wasn't an argument she was going to win. Nodding her head, she led the way outside and down their driveway to where their mailbox was. Caitlin couldn't help but notice Barry's eyes shifting to different parts of their neighborhood and resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Her husband had apparently adopted a flare for the dramatics. When she got there, she opened the box and retrieved all the mail inside of it. Instead of sorting through the junk outside, she just tucked it under her arm and they headed back in.

After Barry secured the double lock, they navigated their way to their kitchen and sat down at the table before Caitlin began shifting through the mail.

"Junk, junk, bills, junk, junk, letter from someone….wait," Caitlin paused as she rifled back through the mail to get to the letter. She stared at it, recognizing the writing.

"Barry," she breathed and he leaned towards her and looked at it.

"Is that his writing?" Barry asked quietly, fury lacing his tone. She nodded her head.

"Open it," Barry demanded and she did, with shaking fingers.

She read the letter, which was a single sentence, several times through before looking up at Barry with panic filled eyes.

"What _is_ it, sweetheart?" Barry asked in concern before tugging the letter out of her hand.

"I'm coming for you," Barry read a loud and it sounded scarier when spoken. Sighing, she got ready to take it out of his hand and crumple it up but he pulled it away at the last minute.

"Wait, I should take this to Joe. See if it's good enough for a judge to warrant a restraining order," Barry said furiously but Caitlin knew he wasn't mad at her. Sighing, she nodded her head.

"Alright," she whispered and Barry looked up at her for a moment before interlocking their fingers together.

"Tell me what's going on through that head of yours'," he murmured and Caitlin took a deep breath.

"H-he knows where we live. Meaning he's been busy the past few days. What if he saw Cisco leave with the girls and followed them?" Caitlin whispered and saw Barry pale.

He pulled out his cell phone and began dialing someone.

"Who are you-"Caitlin began but Barry held a hand up to silence her for a moment.

"Joe? I need you to put a detail on Cisco's apartment. Liv and Charlie are with him. Jay knows where we live," Barry muttered and Caitlin felt her skin crawl. She glanced out of their windows before getting up and shutting the curtains forcefully. She sat back down with a thundering heart and watched Barry as he exchanged a few more sentences with Joe before getting off the phone.

"Joe's dispatching a few guys over to his apartment now, plain clothes, so they're not noticed," Barry informed her and she nodded her head, trying to ignore the knots swirling in her stomach at an alarming rate. She sat in silence for a few moments before calling Cisco.

She only had to wait a few moments before he answered.

"Hello?" Cisco asked.

"Are you guys alright?" Caitlin demanded.

"Yes. What happened?" Cisco immediately responded, knowing it had to be something major if she was already calling him a couple of hours later.

"Can you get somewhere you can talk in private but still hear the girls?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, one second," Cisco replied. She heard movement for a moment and then his voice came back down the line.

"I set them up with a movie in the living room but I can hear them from the kitchen. Now tell me what's going on," he demanded and Caitlin sighed.

"Jay knows where we live," she replied shakily.

"How the _hell_ does he know that?" Cisco growled.

"I don't know but he may have been watching you leave with the girls today. Please, _please_ watch out for them," Caitlin begged as a couple of tears broke free and rolled down her cheeks.

"Cait, I'll guard them with my life," Cisco vowed and that was enough to calm her erratically beating heart a little. She knew he wouldn't lie to her about that. Nodding her head, she exhaled slowly.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"No need to thank me," he replied softly.

"Is Barry there with you?" Cisco asked.

"Yes, he just got off the phone with Joe. Expect a couple of plain clothes watching your apartment for the next few days," Caitlin responded.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Cisco confirmed.

"Liv is calling me, I have to go. I'll have them call you before bed tonight. Take care Caitlin," he said gently and she sighed, collecting herself.

"Alright, thanks Cisco," she murmured before clicking off.

Barry, who had been rubbing soothing circles into the crook of her elbow, looked at her.

"I heard enough to know that they're fine," he murmured and Caitlin nodded her head.

"He's going to have the girls call tonight before bed," she replied before frowning.

"Not that I'll be sleeping but it'll be nice to hear from them anyways," she added softly.

Barry squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Baby, you have to at least _try_ to sleep," he murmured and she looked at him.

"I can't. Not knowing this now. He knows where we _live,_ Barry. How the hell does he know that?" Caitlin demanded and Barry looked as lost as she did.

"I don't know sweetheart, but I swear I will find out. He's not touching my family," he promised vehemently. Caitlin took in his words for a minute before nodding her head.

"Alright," she breathed, knowing that was the best she was going to get for now.


	6. Chapter 6

After getting off the phone with Liv and Charlie, Caitlin and Barry retired for the evening, where Caitlin spent another restless night tossing and turning. So many thoughts were running amok in her mind, too many things left unanswered.

"Oh, I give up," Caitlin grumbled. As she got ready to swing her legs out of bed, she felt Barry's arm snake around her waist and pulled her in close to his body.

"Nope. You're not going anywhere, sweetheart," he murmured. Caitlin sighed.

"How long have you been awake?" Caitlin asked quietly and Barry shrugged.

"Long enough to know you never fell asleep," he muttered.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Caitlin apologized but Barry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed it softly.

"Shh," he soothed and Caitlin nestled into him further.

"Barry, I can't sleep. Haven't slept properly since Liv's birthday," she mumbled and Barry nodded.

"I know, baby," he replied gently.

Sighing, Caitlin thought some things over.

"Would you like me to sleep on the couch so you can actually get some sleep?" Caitlin asked softly.

"Only if we're on the couch together," Barry replied firmly and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Always so stubborn," she laughed and he nodded his head.

"I got it from my father," he agreed.

Caitlin smiled softly and left the conversation there for a minute, too absorbed in her thoughts.

"Have you thought about talking to someone about your insomnia?" Barry asked her gently a few moments later and Caitlin looked at him.

"I'm only an insomniac when I have a lot of stress going on. I don't think I need to talk to anyone," she dismissed. "Besides, what can they do for me?"

"Give you something to help you rest easier," Barry murmured but Caitlin shook her head.

"I'll rest easier when all of this is behind us. I'm not getting on a prescription to aid my sleep; I don't need it," she stated firmly and Barry was wise enough to not push any further.

"What can I do for you then?" Barry asked and Caitlin sighed softly.

"Everything you're doing. Being here for me even though you don't have to be," she replied. Barry looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"And where, exactly, would I be?" Barry demanded and Caitlin sighed.

"I don't know but not dealing with my mess," she muttered and Barry stopped rubbing her arm

"Don't do that babe. Don't push me away because you think you need to face things on your own," he replied firmly. Caitlin closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before exhaling slowly.

"Sorry," she murmured and Barry kissed her gently against her temple.

"Nothing to be sorry for, I get why you feel like you have to fight this on your own. I'm just going to make sure you know that you _don't_ have to," he soothed and Caitlin nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

They fell silent for a few minutes, each absorbed in their own thoughts before Barry nudged her.

"Think you can try to sleep now, sweetheart?" Barry asked softly.

"No." Caitlin snorted.

"Figured as much," Barry sighed before getting out of the bed. Caitlin propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asked.

"To make coffee and bring it back to you in bed. You may not get any sleep but you deserve to be comfortable," he murmured.

"Barry, you have work in several hours. You're the one who needs sleep," she reminded him but he was stubborn.

"Nope. I told you: I'll only sleep when you sleep. I meant that," he stated firmly.

"You're a _superhero_ ," Caitlin said exasperatedly.

"You need your rest so you can fight off the bad guys," she added but Barry just shot her a soft smile before heading down to their kitchen.

Knowing he'd be too stubborn to accept her help in the kitchen, Caitlin eased herself out of bed and made her way down the stairs and to her front door. May as well get the newspaper they neglected on their front porch yesterday.

Once she had retrieved it, she made her way back into the kitchen to see Barry pouring the coffee.

"Got the paper," she said and he looked up.

"Wish you wouldn't have gone out there by yourself, Cait," he muttered but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Jay's not making me afraid in my home," she said simply and Barry accepted that for what it was worth.

After she had her cup of coffee, she opened the newspaper and began flicking through it, not really sure what would catch her attention.

"Want the sports section?" Caitlin asked from behind the paper and Barry gave his approval. She pulled out the sports section and passed it to him just as an envelope fell out. Looking at Barry for a moment, she slid it towards her and stared at it.

"It's from him," she muttered, once again recognizing the writing.

" _How_ did he get it into our newspaper? We would've realized it had been opened already," she said.

"I'm not concerned about that," Barry replied. He was looking at the letter.

"Open it," he murmured and Caitlin nodded her head before tearing it open with shaking fingers.

"We'll be together soon, Caitlin," she read aloud and willed herself to not cry.

"Give me that one as well, and I'm going to Joe first thing later this morning," Barry said furiously and Caitlin handed it over.

"He was at our _house_ , Barry. He could've been inside of it for all we know," Caitlin gasped and Barry squeezed her hand.

"I'll get a security system installed," he murmured soothingly but Caitlin still felt like that wasn't enough.

"He won't stop until he gets what he wants, me," she muttered and Barry cradled her cheek.

"Look at me baby," he murmured and she did, after a moment's hesitation.

"I will _not_ let him hurt you ever again, do you understand me?" Barry asked and Caitlin bit her lip, wishing she could believe that.

"But…"Caitlin began but Barry interrupted her.

"No but's. I don't care if that means we do end up checking into a hotel or sleeping at Star Labs or Joe's, he will never touch you again, I promise you that," Barry stated with conviction and that was enough to ease the knots in her stomach slightly.

"Alright," she breathed out.

She knew that it was going to get worse before it got better. She just hoped she was ready to face that.


	7. Chapter 7

"You ready for this, Cait?" Barry asked softly and she sighed.

"As I'll ever be," she replied. He nodded before swinging her into his arms.

"Hold on tight," he murmured and she wrapped her arms around his neck before he took off.

She kept her head tucked into his neck and her eyes firmly shut. No matter how many times he had flashed her places, it always left her feeling dizzy and out of sorts. Once they reached their destination, Barry slowed down and placed her gently back on the ground. She stood still for a moment, hoping the dizziness would pass relatively quickly. When she was sure she wasn't going to lose her breakfast anymore, she smiled up at Barry who was watching her with a tender expression.

"What?" Caitlin asked softly and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, you're just beautiful," he murmured as he pushed her windswept hair behind her ear. Cheeks tinting red, she smiled bashfully before nudging him and jerking her head towards the entrance of the precinct.

"Let's get this show on the road," she murmured and he nodded his head, interlocking their fingers as he did so.

"Remember, no matter what Joe says, I _will_ keep you safe," Barry promised and she nodded her head.

"I know," she murmured, "now let's go."

The pair walked into the precinct and straight to Joe's office. He was already expecting them thanks to Barry's phone call a couple of hours prior. Nodding his head at them in hello, he shut the door softly after they had walked in.

"Barry, Cait," Joe smiled and they returned it as best as they could.

"What can I do for you two as this visit is a far cry from a "dropping in on an old friend" visit?" Joe asked and Caitlin looked towards Barry who took a deep breath and began talking.

"Caitlin's received two letters from Jay," he began and Caitlin noticed the way Joe's eyes narrowed.

"Did she now?" Joe asked and Caitlin nodded her head.

"She did," Barry confirmed.

"One was in our mailbox and the other one was in our newspaper. I'm sure you can do the math," he added and Joe clenched his jaw.

"Jay was at your house," he whispered and they both nodded their heads this time.

"He was," Caitlin verified shakily and the next thing she knew, Joe had rounded the side of his desk and engulfed her in his strong arms. She returned the hug without question, knowing they both needed this at that moment.

"What can I do for you?" Joe asked Barry over the top of Caitlin's head.

"I want to know how we can go about getting a restraining order," Barry replied and Caitlin pulled back enough to see the look on Joe's face. It was undisguised hatred.

"Let me see the letters and I'll show them to a judge. Think it's enough to warrant one, especially since he went to prison _because_ he hurt her," Joe explained and Barry pulled the letters out of his pocket.

After reading them briefly he looked Caitlin square in the eye.

"Are you alright?" Joe questioned softly and she thought about it. _Was_ she alright?

Exhaling shakily, she shook her head. "No, but I'm not going to let him defeat me this time."

Joe smiled warmly at her. "Damn right you're not."

Caitlin nodded her head before walking back towards Barry and tucked herself into his side.

"Are the girls okay?" Joe asked in concern.

"They don't know what's going on but we did tell Cisco that you had put a detail on his apartment," Barry explained and Joe sighed.

"I really wish it hadn't come to this," he muttered.

"Don't we all?' Caitlin laughed softly and Joe smiled at her sympathetically.

"You're not going to be in any danger because of this man, I can promise you that," Joe stated firmly and Barry backed him up.

"He's right Cait; we're family. We're going to fight like one," he murmured and Caitlin squeezed his hand.

"I know," she responded softly. They stayed and chatted with Joe for a few more minutes before he excused himself to make a call to a judge, leaving Caitlin and Barry alone.

"Where's your head at sweetheart?" Barry pulled her gently from her thoughts and Caitlin looked at him.

"I wish just thinking about how much this sucks and how much I wish I wasn't dragging my family into my mess," she murmured and Barry frowned.

"One, you're not _dragging_ us into anything. We're here because we love you. Two, it's _our_ mess. Stop trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders," he reprimanded her gently. Caitlin bit her lip before sighing.

"You're right," she breathed out as she ran a weary hand over her face. How she wish this was all a bad dream she could wake up from. Hesitating for only a moment, she glanced back up at Barry.

"I need you to promise me something," she whispered.

"Anything," he responded immediately.

"I need you to promise me that if it comes down between protecting me or our girls, you'll protect them," she stated.

"Cait…" Barry began but she held up a hand.

"No, Barry, _promise me_. Promise me you'll take care of them first," she begged quietly and she saw the pain that had been unleashed across his face.

"I promise, but Cait, it's not going to come down to that. I won't let it. That's my real promise to you," he clarified and she nodded her head.

"I know. But just in case…" she trailed off and the two stared at each other for a long moment, and Caitlin knew he was convinced by the way he closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"I promise," he whispered and Caitlin pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek gently.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she murmured, knowing how much that promise pained him. She knew that it would pain her more if he didn't make the promise. And at the moment, she couldn't take any more pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlin went to go see her daughters later that afternoon with Barry in tow. She smiled as soon as they pulled up to Cisco's apartment. She spotted the detail that had been dispatched but knew better than to go talk to them or it would raise suspicions with the other people living in the complex.

She made it to Cisco's door and knocked excitedly. It wasn't even thirty seconds later that a beaming Cisco answered the door.

"Couldn't stay away for long, huh?" Cisco teased and Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"When it comes to my girls? Never," she shook her head and he laughed before letting her in, with Barry following closely behind.

"Liv, Charlie, mom and dad are here," Caitlin called and heard two excited squeals coming from down the hall. She crouched down low and held her arms open wide as her girls came flying towards her.

"Mom! Daddy!" Liv shouted with Charlie giggling. Caitlin captured them in a bone crushing hug and held them tightly.

"I've missed you babies," she murmured and Barry got his own hug once she released them.

"It's only been a day, momma," Charlie laughed.

"A day too much," Caitlin frowned as Barry scooped Charlie up and hugged her.

"I've missed you too, girls," Barry said gently and Caitlin spotted Cisco watching from the side with a fond smile.

Caitlin mirrored his smile and walked towards him.

"Thanks for looking after them, Cisco," she murmured and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Like I told Barry: you guys are family and family looks after each other," he replied softly and she nodded her head. She knew how much it meant to him to be able to make sure Olivia and Charlie were safe and she was grateful for that. She kissed him on the cheek swiftly before turning back to her girls.

"Now, tell me what you've been up to and if Uncle Cisco has let you guys have any chocolate before bed," she said and the girls went into full ramble mode, going into detail about their first night for their extended sleepover.

Caitlin listened about all the movies they got to watch and how Cisco had not given them any chocolate, despite Charlie's protests. Caitlin laughed softly at how sneaky her daughter could be.

She was just getting ready to ask them if they had gone to bed on time when something smashed into the window. She automatically pulled her daughters down onto the ground with Barry shielding her body. Heart beating impossibly fast, she looked around, trying to find the source of the interruption. Glass shards were everywhere and Cisco was carefully walking over the broken glass to retrieve the object that had been thrown.

"Brick," he muttered as he stared at it. Getting shakily to her feet, she left her daughters with her husband and walked towards Cisco, taking the brick from him.

"Barry, keep the girls away from the glass," she murmured and then noticed Charlie crying.

"Better yet, Cisco get them into the kitchen and try to calm Charlie down. I'll be right in there," she muttered and Cisco nodded his head. He went and scooped up the girls and placed them each on a hip before walking into the kitchen.

"Watch out for the glass," Barry murmured as he walked towards her. Caitlin was turning the brick over in her hand and that's when she spotted a note taped to it. Breathing deeply, she pulled it off the brick and flipped it open before reading it.

"Protect your girls," she read aloud and looked up at Barry with fear before walking towards the window and peering out.

"He's gone. And the dispatch wouldn't have noticed it because this window faces away from the main street. Barry, what are we going to _d_ o?" Caitlin asked in a panicked whisper. She glanced at Barry who had fury written all over his features.

"He had already made a mistake by threatening you, but now he's after our _girls_? He's made this _personal_ ," Barry hissed and Caitlin noticed his fist clenching at his side.

Caitlin walked towards him and gripped his hand in hers' before running her thumb across his knuckles as she thought furiously fast.

"We need to get Cisco and the girls to Joe's. He can help protect them," she stated and Barry nodded his head.

"I was going to suggest that, too," he muttered and Caitlin sighed. This was turning into a nightmare.

Barry looked at her.

"I want us to stay there, too," he murmured and Caitlin nodded her head, knowing that staying with a detective could only increase the chances of her family being safer.

"Alright," she breathed out.

"I'll call him right now and set up the arrangements," Barry said and Caitlin pulled away from him to go check on her daughters.

Once she had walked into the kitchen, Olivia and Charlie ran towards her and she bent down and embraced them tightly.

"It's okay," she murmured as she felt Charlie trembling.

"It's alright, baby," she soothed and hugged her tighter.

"We're all going to stay with grandpa for a while," she murmured.

"Even Uncle Cisco?" Olivia checked and Caitlin nodded her head.

"Even Uncle Cisco," she confirmed.

Just then Barry walked back in.

"Joe's setting up the guest rooms now and wants us to pack suitcases for an indefinite amount of time," he said as he bent down and picked up Charlie. He hugged her impossibly tight.

"Daddy!" Charlie cried.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's over," he soothed and Caitlin nodded her head.

"He's right," she murmured.

"Cisco, go pack and we'll wait for you. Then we'll head back to our house so we can pack and then head to Joe's," she said and Cisco just complied without asking any questions. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Caitlin prayed the dark times would pass soon. She knew it was pretty much a hopeless desire but she also knew she was going to do whatever it took to protect her children and this was a step in the right direction.

 **Author's note:** So, my finger is in a splint. I really damaged it, GO ME. Anywho's, chapters might not be as frequent while it's healing. Sorry guys!


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take them long to get everyone packed and bundled into the car. Cisco sat in the back with Liv and Charlie as Barry drove and Caitlin stared out of the passenger window. How was it that a few short days ago she was looking forward to celebrating Olivia's birthday? Now everything had changed, causing Caitlin's life to spin out of control. She feared for her family's safety, not hers. She didn't care about what happened to her as long as her husband and daughters were safe. Sighing, she pressed her forehead against the cool window and kept thinking. If she thought it would be safer for her family, she'd leave and hand herself over to Jay. However, she knew he'd still torture them after he got what he wanted. It was just who he was.

She felt someone grip her hand and looking up, she saw Barry looking at her. She glanced around and saw the back seat empty.

"We're here, sweetheart," Barry murmured and she looked out the window and saw Cisco and the girls walking up to Joe's house. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright," she breathed out as she unbuckled her seat belt. She grabbed her bags from the back and waited for Barry to walk around to her. Interlocking their fingers together, they made their way up to the front door and saw Joe emerging from his house.

He took one look at Caitlin before pulling her into a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry about this, Joe," she murmured and he pulled back to look her directly in the eyes.

"That's the _last_ time I want to hear you apologizing for any of this, alright?" Joe replied sternly and she nodded her head.

"None of this is your fault," he confirmed and Barry squeezed her hand gently.

"He's right, baby, it's not," he murmured and she stared at the two men before smiling slightly.

"Alright," she replied quietly and Joe smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said and she laughed.

Barry led the way into the house, with Joe bringing up the rear and Caitlin sandwiched in the middle. Once she got inside, she looked around for her daughters and felt momentary panic when she couldn't find them.

"Liv, Charlie?" Caitlin called out desperately and Cisco was by her side in an instant.

"Easy, Cait," he soothed, "I just sent them to go unpack in the room they'll be sharing."

Sure enough, she heard the pitter patter of two soft feet running across the floor.

"Mama, we're right here!" Charlie giggled and Caitlin felt her heart return to normal. She hated Jay for making her this afraid of him again. It had only been a few days and she was already determined to be in the same room as her daughters any moment of the day. Smiling, she bent down and pushed Charlie's hair back.

"I know baby," she murmured and Charlie jumped into her arms for a cuddle. Caitlin wrapped one arm around her and held her other one out for Olivia. Olivia joined in on the hug and Caitlin tightened her arms around her daughters, holding them for dear life.

Barry walked up to them and wrapped his on arms around Caitlin's waist, smiling warmly at his family.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could definitely use some hot chocolate. With _extra_ marshmallows," Barry said and the girls squealed excitedly. Chuckling softly, Caitlin let them go and Charlie and Olivia shot off to the kitchen, with Joe following them. She looked at Barry who was in turn looking at Cisco.

"What?" Caitlin asked softly, staring at the two men. Barry took a deep breath before looking at her.

"Cisco and I were thinking it would be best if you had someone with you at all times," Barry murmured and Caitlin frowned.

"Guys, we can't let Jay interrupt our lives," she stated firmly but they shook their heads.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you," Barry said sternly and Cisco backed him up.

"I'm with Barry on this. This guy has already landed you in the hospital multiple times; I won't give him another chance to do it," he added firmly and Caitlin sighed. On the one hand, she didn't like the idea of being babysat, on the other, she knew the two men had nothing but her best interests as the heart of their concern. She nodded her head slowly.

"Alright," she replied.

"However, we do not tell the girls what's going on and we keep acting normally, okay? Well, as normally as we've been acting," she amended and Barry nodded his head.

"Alright," he replied before kissing her softly. It was a sign of how serious the situation was that Cisco didn't cringe and flee from the room, like he had down on multiple occasions before. He just waited patiently for his chance to hug Caitlin. When her and Barry broke apart, Cisco pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly.

"I mean it Cait, I won't let _anything_ happen to you," he promised firmly and Caitlin smiled as best as she could.

She wish she could believe him.

 **Author's note:** I wrote a standalone oneshot called "Demons". Take a peek at it if you feel so inclined! It's in its own section. Also, I have two or three more prompts to get to, and this story is finally heading in the direction I need it to so expect more updates! XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Barry and Joe had decided to take the girls to the precinct, something the two of them enjoyed immensely. They got to see their favorite officers and be doted on by everyone at the precinct. Caitlin and Cisco decided to stay back and get some grocery shopping done for Joe since his food was dwindling down rapidly, what with feeding an extra five mouths.

Once they got to the store, Caitlin pulled out the list she had written down that morning and looked at Cisco.

"It'd be easier if we tackle this list by dividing it into two parts and each of us handle the part we're designated," Caitlin said. Cisco bit his lip.

"I don't know Cait…" he trailed off and looked at her pointedly.

Caitlin sighed.

"For heaven's _sake,_ Cisco, we're in a grocery store. Do you seriously think Jay is going to be hiding behind the produce section, waiting to ambush me?" Caitlin asked exasperatedly and Cisco nodded his head after another moment's deliberation.

"Alright, but keep your cell phone on you and meet me back here in twenty minutes," he muttered and Caitlin nodded her head in understanding. Knowing that Cisco was serious about the allotted time frame he had given her, Caitlin tore her list in half, giving the top half to Cisco before waving in farewell.

"I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes," she reassured him before making her way to the deli.

After looking at the assorted meats and selecting a few to take home, Caitlin began navigating her way through the aisles, careful to avoid bumping into anyone.

Trips to the grocery store with Liv and Charlie usually resulted in chaos and she found herself missing them. Smiling slightly, she continued to walk up and down the aisles, taking things off the shelves as she meticulously went down her list.

Caitlin paused at the end of the bread aisle, deliberating between two loaves when she felt someone bump into her basket. Getting ready to apologize for being in the way, Caitlin glanced up and felt her heart fall out of her stomach.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" And it was the voice that used to haunt her every dream. Swallowing thickly, she glanced into the eyes of the monster who had wreaked so much havoc on her life.

"Jay," she muttered, muscles locking in place. He smiled at her as he looked her up and down, drinking in everything about her.

"Are you _following_ me?" Caitlin hissed, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

Jay laughed darkly and it was enough to send a chill down her spine.

"No, sweetheart, I'm merely grocery shopping, such as yourself. I am a free man, after all," he replied and Caitlin trembled.

"Well, don't let me keep you," she muttered and went to push around him but he grabbed her elbow, locking her in place. She felt her heartrate spike up and refused to make eye contact with him.

"It's been a _long_ ten years, Cait," he murmured lowly into her ear and she felt her breathing hitch.

"I've had a lot of time to think about what I would say to you once I got out," he added and she jerked her arm free.

"Leave me alone," she growled, determined to not let him get the upper hand. He smirked.

"Tell the girls, I say hello," he chuckled and Caitlin stared at him.

"Come _anywhere_ and I mean, _anywhere,_ near my family and you'll have me to answer to," she snapped and Jay raised an eyebrow.

"You've gotten quite the bark over the years, haven't you sweetheart?" Jay asked amusedly.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Caitlin ground out through clenched teeth.

Jay merely shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly.

"Whatever you say," he replied softly.

Jay stepped back and pushed his basket around hers', giving Caitlin some room to breathe.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Caitlin," Jay whispered before strolling passed her. Heart hammering madly in her ears, Caitlin watched his retreating form until he had turned the corner and disappeared.

Not caring for one second about her groceries, Caitlin turned around and booked it back to the location she was supposed to be meeting Cisco at. She saw him standing there, looking at his watch with a frown.

Glancing up, his frown swapped for a smile.

"I was about to call out a search part- Caitlin? What's wrong?" Cisco demanded after getting a good look at her. Trembling, she latched onto his arm, taking deep, steadying breaths.

"It's okay," Cisco murmured soothingly as he allowed her to squeeze his arm.

She glanced around in paranoia before looking back at Cisco.

"I just talked to Jay," she whispered and she felt Cisco's arm tense.

"You what?" Cisco snapped and she winced at the frustration in his tone but ploughed on.

"He was here, cornered me on the bread aisle," she explained as her heart continued to thump unevenly against her rib cage.

"He's following you?" Cisco demanded and Caitlin shrugged.

"Even if he is, we can't prove it. He's got every right to be in a grocery store.

"True, but he _doesn't_ have every right to send you letters and throw bricks through my window," Cisco clarified and Caitlin nodded her head.

"Let's just _go,_ " she pleaded and Cisco nodded his head.

"Alright," he soothed and looped his arm through hers'. Completely forgetting about his basket, he led them out of the grocery store and straight to his car, eyes sweeping the parking lot the entire time. Caitlin kept her head down as she let him navigate their way.

"Where are we headed? We can't go back to Joe's by ourselves," she muttered and Cisco nodded his head.

"I know. We're going to the precinct. Follow up with Joe on how the restraining order is coming along. With any luck, we'll have it by this evening and this all will soon be a nightmare of the past," Cisco replied and Caitlin snorted. If it were only that easy.


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't long before Caitlin and Cisco were pulling into the precinct.

"Remember, Cisco, let me be the one to talk to Barry," Caitlin muttered and Cisco nodded his head. They made their way in and passed the front desk, straight to Joe's office. Barry, Joe, and the girls were laughing inside of it but that abruptly came to a halt when they got a good look at Cisco and Caitlin's' faces.

"What's wrong?" Barry demanded.

Just as Caitlin was about to ask Joe to take the girls out of the room for a bit, Cisco interrupted her.

"JayfollowedCaitlininthegrocerystore," Cisco rushed out and Caitlin narrowed her eyes at him.

"Thanks a lot, Cisco," she hissed as Barry looked back and forth between the two of them.

"I only caught a couple of words out of that jumbled mess but I got enough to know this conversation needs to be around adults only," he muttered and Caitlin nodded her head. Barry glanced at Joe who was already grabbing their daughters' hands.

"We'll be making one more lap around the precinct to see who can give them an extra piece of candy; I'll get the details at home," Joe murmured and Caitlin flashed him a grateful smile.

"Thanks," she replied softly and waited until Joe had shut the door quietly behind him before turning to look at Barry.

"What about Jay, you, and a grocery store?" Barry asked her and she sighed.

"Cisco and I were at the grocery store and Jay cornered me on the bread aisle," she mumbled and saw Barry's hand flex at his side.

"He _what_?" Barry hissed and Caitlin pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He cornered me on the bread aisle," she repeated quietly. She knew Barry was mad by the way he crossed the room and folded his arms before staring at them. She just didn't know _how_ mad he was.

"Where the _hell_ were you when all of this was happening, Cisco?" Barry demanded and Caitlin blinked.

"Don't be mad at Cisco," she stated firmly, "I was the one who said we should go our separate ways to tackle the list quicker."

Barry stared at her for a long moment before nodding his head.

"You're right, sorry," he muttered and Caitlin walked towards him. She unfolded his arms and placed herself in between them before sighing.

"It's alright," she murmured soothingly but he just closed his eyes.

"No, it's really not, Cait," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"He _cornered_ you in a grocery store. I'm sure he had a few threats to give you?" Barry asked and Caitlin nodded her head dejectedly.

"Just to say hello to the girls and he'll be seeing me soon," she said softly.

"Like hell he will," Barry and Cisco both replied and she would've laughed at the looks on their faces if the moment wasn't so serious.

"You didn't tell me that part, Caitlin," Cisco said with a frown but she shrugged.

"All I had on my mind was getting the hell out of there, never mind telling you what he actually said," Caitlin replied.

It was Cisco's turn to sigh.

"This guy is getting on my last nerve," he muttered and Caitlin laughed humorlessly.

"Welcome to the club," she murmured and ran a weary hand over her face.

"How's Joe coming along with the restraining order?" Caitlin asked softly and Barry smiled slightly.

"It'll be ready by tomorrow morning," he promised and Caitlin sighed in relief.

"Finally, a bit of light," she murmured and Barry kissed her forehead.

"I _will_ keep you safe," he murmured and Caitlin nodded her head.

"I know," she replied softly. If the restraining order was going to go into effect the following morning then that was one less concern Caitlin had. She didn't voice her fear about Jay completely ignoring the restraining order, however; she didn't want to give Barry or Cisco another reason to worry about their predicament.

Smiling softly, she changed the topic.

"We should go find Joe and the girls and go home. We'll have to go back to the grocery store though, we didn't buy the groceries after my little chat with Jay," she added with a frown.

"Where's the list?" Barry asked. Frowning, she handed it to him and next second he was gone.

"Don't tell me he wen-"Cisco started but was interrupted by Barry arriving back.

"Done," he grinned.

"Barry Allen, you're a mess," Caitlin laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she added, "I really didn't feel like ordering pizza tonight."

"Pizza was an option?" Barry demanded.

Caitlin just laughed as she stepped away from him and towards the door of the office.

"Let's go bring our girls home with Joe," she murmured before walking out, the two men following after her.

She didn't know what Jay's angle was; whether he was just messing with her for the fun of it or if he had a bigger scheme in mind but she knew she wasn't going down without a fight. Like hell was Jay going to bring Caitlin Snow down without her having a say in the matter. Feeling embolden, she caught the other members of her family walking towards her, her two girls wearing matching grins, and smiled.

"You two must've hit the jackpot by the looks on your faces," she said warmly.

"We got chocolate, mama!" Charlie cried and Caitlin bent down so she was on her level.

"Only after dinner," Caitlin reminded her gently and Charlies nodded her head.

"I know. But you should know grandpa already had _two_ pieces before dinner," Charlies said.

"Tattle-tale," Joe muttered and Caitlin laughed.

"No more candy until after dinner, for all of you," she said and Joe just frowned.

Smiling slightly, Caitlin picked up Charlie, with Barry picking up Liv and Cisco bringing up the end of the group.

"Let's go home, girls," Barry murmured and Caitlin nodded her head. She knew that the iceberg was just beginning to tip over but for now, in this moment, she was happy to be with her family. She would hold onto that happiness for however long she could, not knowing when it would be ripped away from her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day brought with it the fact that the restraining order was now in place and Caitlin couldn't be happier. Smiling, she kissed Barry good morning who nuzzled her in return.

"Someone's happy this morning," he murmured gently and Caitlin nodded her head.

"I am," she verified and Barry smiled.

"Happy looks good on you, sweetheart. I like it," he replied and Caitlin kissed him one more time before getting out of bed.

"C'mon, I bet Joe has the coffee already made and I'm in desperate need of a cup or two," she murmured and Barry followed suit, grabbing her hand as they made their way downstairs.

Just as predicated, Joe was in the kitchen, coffee pot waiting expectantly on the counter.

"Morning guys," he greeted them and they both returned their own greetings.

After getting a cup of coffee and siting down, Caitlin looked at Joe.

"Girls still asleep?" Caitlin asked and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, figured since it's the weekend they could sleep in a little past seven," he replied and Caitlin agreed with him.

"That's fine," she stated and Barry joined her at the table a few moments later after raiding the fridge.

She couldn't help but laugh at her husband, who always seemed to be controlled by his stomach.

"So," Joe began, "the restraining order is in effect and a buddy of mine from the precinct personally delivered it to our least favorite guy this morning."

Caitlin radiated happiness as she grinned.

"That's amazing," she murmured and Barry squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, Joe, for everything," he added.

Joe shook his head. "Nothing to thank me for."

Just then Cisco came walking in and stumbled his way to the coffee pot.

"Morning, Cisco," Caitlin laughed but he ignored her.

"Need coffee," he mumbled. Once he poured his cup and took a sip, he grinned.

"That's better. Morning Cait," he greeted her and she rolled her eyes.

"And why are we so smiley this morning?" Cisco questioned as he plopped himself down at the table' next to Caitlin.

"Restraining order went into effect this morning," she grinned and Cisco pumped the air with his free hand.

"Yes!" Cisco shouted.

"Shh! The girls are still sleeping," Caitlin hissed.

"Sorry," Cisco apologized sheepishly, several octaves lower than he was originally.

Caitlin just laughed.

"What's on the agenda for today, then?" Caitlin asked the room.

"Well, I was thinking I could take the girls to the park with Cisco and you and Barry could have some much needed alone time," Joe replied. It was Barry's turn to grin.

"Fancy a date night, Cait?" Barry asked her excitedly and she just nodded her head, equally as excited.

"Yes, it's been too long since we've been able to go out," she replied and Barry kissed her forehead.

"Too right it has been," she agreed.

"That's settled then," Joe grinned.

After waking up the girls and getting them fed, Caitlin set about preparing them for a day at the park.

Once they were ready, she looked at Cisco.

"Remember," she began.

"Protect them at all costs," he interrupted her with a smile.

"Exactly," she replied and the two shared a laugh before part of her family departed.

When it was just Barry and Caitlin, she smiled.

"Looks like we have a date to get ready for, Mr. Allen," she said and he nodded his head before kissing her. They were interrupted when his phone pinged with a notification.

"Precinct wants me for about half an hour,"' he frowned before looking at her. Caitlin waved him off.

"Go, its fine. I need to shower anyways," she replied. Barry hesitated, torn between going to his job and leaving her alone. His phone pinged again.

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice," he muttered and Caitlin laughed softly.

"It's fine babe. Hurry back to me," she murmured and he nodded his head.

"Lock the doors," he added as a warning.

"I will," she promised before sending him on his way.

After he left, Caitlin headed to the shower. It wasn't even ten minutes later that she heard the doorbell ring. Just then her phone went off with a notification.

"Just me, forgot the key,'" –Cisco

Laughing, Caitlin stepped out, toweled herself off (luckily her shower had just ended) and slipped into some jeans.

Walking downstairs, she headed to the door and unlocked it.

"Where's Joe?" Caitlin asked as she swung the door open and froze. There was Jay, standing two feet in front of her.

"Hello, sweetheart," he murmured before shoving the door open and forcing himself in. Caitlin scrambled away from the door but he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the wall.

The last thing she heard was Jay laughing before the darkness took over.

 **Author's note:** Just a short one to get the story moving in the direction I needed it to. I'm also writing a new story called "Shattered Glass". Take a look at it and tell me what you think? Trigger warning has been applied.


	13. Chapter 13

Caitlin came to with a gasp and opened her eyes. Her head was absolutely _pounding_ and she winced, trying to get the pain to recede a little. She noticed that her hands were handcuffed behind some chair she was sitting in and she looked around. She was in some sort of basement she realized. Sighing, and trying to keep herself from trembling, she wondered where Jay was. She didn't have to wait too long to find out, though. The door to the basement opened and Jay came walking down the stairs.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake," Jay smirked and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Go to hell," she hissed and Jay's smirk became more pronounced.

"Funny thing about hell, _dear_ , you're in it," he replied matter of fact and Caitlin felt her heart constrict painfully inside of her chest.

"Where the hell are my daughters, Jay?" Caitlin demanded and Jay just laughed.

"Last time I checked, still at the park with that idiotic friend of yours' and the detective who put the restraining order into place. Funny things about restraining orders, I can walk right through them," Jay laughed maliciously and Caitlin _knew_ she had been right in assuming that he would do that.

"How'd you get Cisco's phone?" Caitlin whispered and Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Idiot left it on the bench when he was running around with your kids. Stole it and walked off right away," Jay smirked. Caitlin felt inexpressibly grateful that Jay hadn't touched her daughters or Cisco and Joe, for that matter.

"You know Barry will come looking for me," Caitlin warned but Jay just shrugged.

"That's what I'm hoping for," he murmured and Caitlin frowned.

"Why do this Jay? _Why_ get released from prison a few days ago only to turn around and kidnap me? A _detective_ is my father in law. He'll throw you behind bars the second he finds me," she muttered and Jay just shook his head in amusement.

"You don't get it, do you sweetheart? The only thing I care about right now is _you_ ," Jay said softly as he traced her lower lip and Caitlin felt her stomach clench as she jerked her head away.

" _Don't touch me_ ," Caitlin hissed but Jay just laughed.

"I told you we'd be together again, Cait. You belong to me," he whispered.

"And you think I _want_ to be with you when you hold me hostage?" Caitlin asked incredulously and that was enough to send his temper flying. He slapped her, hard, across the face, making her head snap backwards. She saw stars for a moment and took a deep breath to collect herself.

"You can hit me as often as you want, give me as many broken bones as you deem necessary and I will still _never_ be with you," Caitlin ground out through clenched teeth.

"Shut up," Jay snapped, "just shut up!"

Caitlin laughed humorlessly.

"Make me," she challenged, feeling embolden. Jay took his opportunity to punch her squarely in the nose and she both heard and felt it crunch. Gasping in pain, she felt warm blood trickle down her nose.

"Broken bone number one," Jay smiled and Caitlin glared at him.

"I hate you," she spat out thickly and Jay just laughed before going behind her and unlocking her cuffs.

Before she even had time to fight him off, he was tightening them around her wrists as he pulled her up and forced her up the stairs. Thinking he was going to lead them to another part of the house, she was confused when he stopped her at the top of the stairs and held onto her elbow. He looked her in the eye before smirking and throwing her back down the stairs. Caitlin tumbled down them and prayed that she'd not get an even bigger head injury. She gasped when she landed and looked down at her leg that was bent at a weird angle. Jay made his way back down and pulled her up.

"Broken bone number two. I _like_ this game," Jay said joyously and Caitlin couldn't help it as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I think that's enough for now," Jay murmured as he dragged her back to chair. Caitlin screamed in protest as it affected her damaged leg. He forced her back into the chair and tightened her cuffs behind her back one more time before looking at her.

"Dry those tears, sweetheart. You're going to be here for a long time," he murmured and kissed her on the forehead before heading back up the stairs and shutting the door. It was only then that Caitlin realized how incredibly parched she was and wondered when the last time was that she had had water. Recognizing the symptoms of dehydration, she gulped, worried that Jay was only beginning the process of torturing her. She blinked back tears as she prayed that Barry would find her and find her _soon._

 **Author's note:** Jay, I hate you. Also, new story called "Shattered Glass" up. Take a look if you feel so inclined!


	14. Chapter 14

Caitlin must've passed out again because the next thing she felt was someone slapping her face. Opening her eyes, she glanced up to see Jay in front of her.

"Hello, Cait," he muttered and Caitlin felt fearful.

"What do you want, Jay?" Caitlin demanded as bravely as she could. He smirked.

"I wanted you to be awake to feel this," he replied calmly. He undid her cuffs and grabbed her ring finger, bending it so far back she heard it snap before taking her wedding ring off. She screamed out in pain as he stared at her ring before flinging it across the room.

"No!" Caitlin cried out but he merely laughed.

"Didn't belong on you, sweetheart," he said quietly and she felt white hot anger surge through her.

"You have no idea what the _hell_ you are talking about," she ground out through clenched teeth. Her leg was throbbing painfully, as were her finger and nose.

"Stop challenging me or I won't give you any water," Jay snapped, "and considering it's been three days since you've last had some, it's a pretty safe bet to assume that you're pretty thirsty."

So Caitlin had been here three days. Sighing, she bit her lip as she could only imagine how panicked her family was. She looked at Jay and nodded her head slowly.

"Alright, I'll behave," she whispered and the smile that crossed his features sent chills down her spine.

"Good girl," he murmured before walking towards a table in the corner of the basement and grabbing a water bottle that had been sitting on it. He walked back towards her and grabbed her roughly by the chin, forcing her mouth open. He tipped the bottle against her lips and she drank the water eagerly. Just as she got ready to take another drink, he pulled it harshly away from her.

"More, please," she gasped.

"Stop being so greedy," he snapped and Caitlin winced at the rough tone he used.

Well, she wasn't going to ask him a second time. Swallowing, she stared at him and him her.

"Now what?" Caitlin demanded harshly, tired of playing games.

"Now, we're going to kiss," Jay replied simply.

" _No,_ " Caitlin growled out but Jay simply laughed.

"It wasn't a question, dear," he muttered before stepping forward and kissing her roughly. She tried to turn her head, to scream, to do _anything_ but he had effectively locked her in place. She then did the one thing she knew would get him to stop; she bit down on his lip hard. He jerked back with a snarl.

"Dammit, Caitlin, that wasn't very nice," Jay hissed and she just stared at him, heart hammering against her ribcage.

"I'll do it again if you come near me," she promised and Jay smirked.

"And I have to show you what I'll do," he muttered before kicking her broken leg.

Oh, how she _screamed_.

"Stop!" Caitlin yelled but he didn't listen to her. Instead, he kept kicking and hitting her vulnerable body, and, with her hands secured once more behind her back, she couldn't stop him.

Just then Jay was thrown off her.

"I _believe_ she said stop," Barry snarled and suddenly the dam broke open and Caitlin cried in earnest. Barry was here, oh, he was here. Caitlin watched as he looked at her for a moment before flashing to Jay.

"Are you really so stupid as to expose yourself without your costume, Flash?" Jay laughed.

"It doesn't matter, you're not walking out of this room tonight," Barry threatened darkly and then began punching him with vendetta.

With a trail of snot and tears staining her face, Caitlin stared at them.

"Barry, stop!" Caitlin screamed shrilly, "this will destroy you!"

He took no notice of her as he continued to pound relentlessly against Jay.

"You. Will. Never. Touch. My. Wife. Again." Barry yelled harshly as he landed blows wherever he could.

Just then Oliver came flying into the room with his hood pulled up. Before Caitlin had any time to register what was happening, he shoved Barry out of the way and shot three arrows into Jay's body.

"That's for my cousin," he growled and Caitlin watched as Jay crumpled to the floor and Barry turned to glare at Oliver.

"He was _mine_ ," Barry hissed but Oliver remained firm.

"I'm not letting that sort of darkness take over your life," he muttered and the fight seemed to seep out of Barry. He looked down at Jay for a moment before glancing up at Caitlin who was sitting frozen. He ran to her.

"Hey, baby, hey," he murmured as his own tears coursed down his cheeks. He placed his hands against Caitlin's cheeks and stared at her. She was still looking at Jay.

"Look at me, sweetheart, look at _me_ ," he whispered soothingly and she did. She turned her round eyes on him and he caught her tears.

"What hurts, baby?" Barry whispered brokenly.

"E-everything," she stuttered out and then coughed against the dryness of her throat. Barry glanced around and found the water bottle Jay had placed beside the chair. Bending down, he picked it up and poured some slowly down on her throat, tilting her head back to ensure she didn't choke on it. She drank it eagerly.

"Slowly, baby," Barry said softly and she drank a little more slowly. Once the water bottle was empty, she smacked her lips, still feeling extremely parched.

"We'll get you some more water at the hospital," Barry murmured as he went behind her and vibrated the handcuffs off her, careful to avoid her finger.

"Oliver, can you stay here until Joe shows up with the rest of the team?" Barry checked as he picked Caitlin up in his arms gently. She wrapped her undamaged hand around his neck, pressing her head into the crook of it. Oliver nodded.

"Of course," he murmured, staring at Caitlin.

"Cait..." Oliver trailed off as he stared at her with so much pain in his eyes.

"It's okay, Ollie," Caitlin rasped out and Barry held her more snuggly in his arms.

"Don't talk, baby," he soothed gently and she nodded tiredly. She looked at Barry one moment longer, smiling slightly, before the darkness tugged her under.

 **Author's note:** I really can't stand writing any scene where Caitlin gets hurt so I had Barry come after three days.


	15. Chapter 15

Caitlin heard singing as she started to slowly wake up. She was warm and comfortable and wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to wake up but she heard the singing stop and someone squeeze her hand softly.

"Baby? Baby, can you hear me?" Barry's voice asked softly and of course it was him who was next to her. Just then, she felt a sharp pain in her leg and she opened her eyes quickly, looking around.

"Ow," she cried as she shifted uncomfortably. Barry ran his hand through her hair soothingly.

"Try to stay still, sweetheart," he murmured and she nodded her head as she slumped back against the pillows and looked around. She was in the hospital, far away from Jay.

"Jay!" Caitlin gasped as she tried to sit up but Barry wasn't having it. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her down gently.

"He's gone, baby, he can't hurt you ever again," he whispered and then it all came back to her. Barry finding her and Jay. Barry hitting him relentlessly. Oliver coming and shooting three arrows into him.

"Oh," Caitlin muttered and Barry pushed back the hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"It's alright, baby," he murmured and she nodded her head, not sure _what_ to feel now that the nightmare was finally over.

"Thanks for finding me," she said quietly and Barry rubbed his thumb soothingly across her collar bone.

"Thank for you holding on long enough for me to find you," he whispered and Caitlin heard the pain coloring his tone.

"You know it's not your fault, right?" Caitlin asked softly and Barry closed his eyes.

"I should've _n_ e _ver_ gone to the precinct," he muttered and Caitlin felt her heart bleed for him.

"Look at me," she asked quietly and he did.

"I need you to really listen to me when I say this is not your fault. Jay wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. Whether or not you were at the precinct wasn't going to deter him," she murmured and Barry stared at her for a long moment before nodding his head slowly.

"Alright," he breathed out and Caitlin wasn't sure if he actually believed her or if he just didn't want to get stuck on the topic; she was too tired to ask.

"How are my babies?" Caitlin asked softly and Barry smiled as much as he could.

"Scared about their mother being gone but staying with Uncle Cisco and Joe," he murmured and she nodded her head.

"Good," she replied softly, missing them. She breathed deeply against the pain and she felt Barry run his fingers through her hair again, instantly soothing her.

"I think it's time for some more painkillers," he said softly and Caitlin nodded her head in agreement. He picked up the remote that allowed the patients to call the nurses and pressed the button; it wasn't long before a nurse walked in.

"Yes?" The nurse asked gently.

"We'd like some more pain medication," Barry replied softly and she nodded her head before stepping out of the room for a moment. She came back in carrying a needle. She injected it into the IV that was inserted into Caitlin's hand.

"You'll feel better after you rest some more," the nurse said encouragingly and Caitlin smiled softly at her.

"Thank you," she murmured and the nurse smiled before walking out. Caitlin already felt the drowsiness take over and looked at Barry sleepily.

"Stay with me?" Caitlin mumbled and Barry kissed her forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised and Caitlin let sleep overcome her.

When she woke later it was to find Barry resting his chin on his hands and looking at her. He smiled gently when she looked at him.

"Welcome back, baby," he murmured and she shifted around, trying to get comfortable.

She felt her bulky cast move with her body and sighed.

"How exactly broken am I?" Caitlin mumbled and Barry smiled sympathetically.

"Broken leg and torn ligament for your left leg, broken nose, broken finger, bruises covering every inch of your skin, and a crack in your skull," he replied softly.

"Ouch," Caitlin muttered and Barry sighed.

"I'm so, so sorry, sweetheart," he whispered and she ran her thumb across his knuckles soothingly.

"Not your fault," she reminded him gently and he nodded his head. Just then there was a light knock on her door and she looked up curiously.

"I may have called the girls and Cisco," Barry murmured as he stood up to go let them in and she smiled.

As Barry let them in, she saw Cisco holding Liv's handing and carrying Charlie. Both girls wore the same looks of fear when they saw their mother.

"Mommy?" Liv whispered and she held her arms open.

"Come here, babies," she murmured.

"Gently," Barry and Cisco said in unison and Liv walked towards her mother with Cisco carrying Charlie to her.

After Cisco had placed Charlie on the bed, Charlie nestled herself against her mother. Barry then picked up Liv after receiving the go ahead from Caitlin, who wanted to be as close to her daughters as she could, and placed her next to her sister. Both girls were wise enough to not attack their mother in hugs and kisses.

"We were so scared, Momma," Liv mumbled and she saw her lower lip trembling and Caitlin hugged her with her free hand, ignoring the pain in her finger as she did so.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys," she murmured softly.

"We didn't know where you were and then Daddy said you had gotten into an accident," Liv added and Caitlin felt grateful that Barry hadn't told their girls what had really happened; they were too young to be traumatized by something like that.

"But we stayed with Uncle Cisco who let us play as many games as we wanted and Liv let me sleep in her room with her," Charlie added and Caitlin smiled proudly at her eldest.

"Good job, baby," she murmured and Liv smiled as much as she could.

"I missed you, Momma," she whispered and Caitlin felt her heart clench painfully.

"I missed you guys, too," she replied back before holding her daughters a little closer.

"We all missed you," Cisco added and Caitlin looked up to see tears in his eyes and pain etched across his face.

"I'm sorry, Cisco," she breathed out to her best friend and he nodded his head before brushing his lips across her forehead.

"I'm _so_ glad you're safe, Cait," he whispered into her ear before pulling back and she smiled at him.

"Uncle Cisco says we can only stay for a little bit cause you need to sleep but that we can come back every day," Liv said and Caitlin nodded her head.

"You better," she laughed and Liv matched her laughter.

"We will, Momma," Charlie promised.

Caitlin knew it was going to be a long time before she would be completely healed but she was glad to be here with her family, knowing the process had already begun.


	16. Chapter 16

Caitlin stayed at the hospital for a solid week before they said she was well enough to go home; Barry had stayed with her every day, not even checking in with the precinct or Star Labs.

"You know, you can't forget your superhero job just because I'm in the hospital," she frowned.

"Watch me," he replied flatly and she left it alone. She knew she would never win that argument against him.

He wheeled her to their car and helped her ease into the front seat, resting her crutches on the back seat. They had taken off her cast and put on a brace since the break wasn't nearly as bad as the torn ligament.

She sighed as she reclined her chair back and he helped prop her leg up on the dashboard before kissing her softly. He then made his way to the driver's side and got in.

"Let's go home, Cait," he murmured.

"Home," she sighed happily. He smiled at her before pulling out of the loading dock and driving off. It wasn't more than thirty minutes later that they were pulling up to their house. Caitlin tried to pull her leg down from the dashboard awkwardly but Barry tutted and shook his head.

"What kind of superhero do you take me for, baby? I'll be right there to help you," he smiled and got out of the car and jogged to her side of the car before opening the door and easing her into his arms. Once he had a secure grip on her, he shut the door with his foot and carried her to the front door.

Just then she heard two squeals, followed by Cisco's voice shouting "wait". Caitlin laughed as the door flew open and Liv and Charlie jumped up and down, shouting "mama, mama!"

"I tried to get to them wait," Cisco said as he finally caught up to them. "They're little speedsters, I swear."

"Don't even joke about that, Cisco," Barry muttered.

"Liv, Charlie, step back so I can get mama in the house, alright?" Barry asked his two daughters softly and Liv took Charlie's hand and tugged her to where Cisco was standing and Barry crossed over the threshold with Caitlin still firmly in his arms.

"It's like our wedding day all over again," Caitlin joked and Barry laughed as he walked her to the living room and placed her down gently on the couch. He pushed her hair off her forehead and smiled warmly at her.

"No brace then, though," he muttered, sobering up for a moment. Caitlin shook her head and squeezed his hand.

"Don't do that to yourself, babe," she murmured and he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm.

"Alright," he breathed out. Liv and Charlie rounded the corner to their living room just then and Caitlin smiled.

"Hello, my babies," she murmured. Charlie looked like she wanted to crawl on Caitlin; she was holding her arms to be picked up at the very least.

"Charlie, mama needs rest, baby," Barry murmured but Caitlin shook her head.

"Barry, go ahead and put her up here," she said softly. He frowned, torn for a moment, but relented with a sigh once he caught the look on Caitlin's face.

Once Charlie was resting against her mother, Caitlin ran her hand through her hair.

"We missed you, mama," Liv, who was holding her father's hand, said. Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to sit with your sister and myself?" Caitlin asked but Liv shook her head.

"Don't wanna hurt you," she mumbled and Caitlin felt her heart constrict.

"Oh sweetheart, you're not going to hurt me. Come on up here," she patted the space next to her and Liv hesitantly sat down next to her.

"There, that's better," Caitlin murmured soothingly as she drew Liv into her as well. She glanced up at Cisco and Barry who were smiling fondly.

Cisco cleared his throat.

"So, I offered to make myself useful and help watch Liv and Charlie while you're on the mend. Naturally, I volunteered to stay here and sleep in your guest room," Cisco said and Caitlin laughed.

"You just want to use our coffee pot in the mornings," she replied.

"Guilty." Cisco grinned and Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"But, in all seriousness, I do want to help, so the offer is a real one."

Caitlin looked at Barry who looked at her in turn and nodded.

"Deal," Caitlin smiled and Cisco dipped his head.

"Thanks, you guys," he murmured.

"Since Uncle Cisco is over here for a sleepover, does that mean we get chocolate before bed?" Charlie piped up and Caitlin laughed.

"We'll see," she replied and then yawned.

"Hey girls, why don't you come help me unpack mom's stuff and then make her a nice lunch while she takes a nap?" Barry asked and Liv and Charlie nodded their heads.

"Okay, daddy," they chimed. Caitlin hugged her babies one more time before Cisco and Barry picked them up off her.

"We'll go to the car and I'll help them pick out stuff that's not too heavy to carry in and I'll grab the rest," Cisco murmured and Barry nodded his head.

"Thanks," he replied. When it was just the two of them again, Barry helped adjust Caitlin's pillow in order for her to rest more comfortably. Then he propped her leg up on another pillow before covering her with a blanket.

"You know you don't have to fuss over me, right?" Caitlin asked softly but Barry just smiled.

"Yes, I do. In sickness and in health, remember?" Barry replied and Caitlin laughed quietly.

"Barry Allen, I love you," she murmured. He kissed her forehead gently before standing up.

"Get some rest baby, we'll be here when you wake up," he promised and she nodded, closing her eyes. She waited long enough to hear Cisco and the girls coming back in and Barry going to help them before letting sleep overcome her, feeling safe at last.

 **Author's note:** So, it's that time where I start dropping hints that the story is wrapping up. Thanks to everyone who read "The Art of Falling in Love" and then followed up with the sequel. I still have another chapter or two but I also have a new story up as well. If you're looking for something new to read, you can check that one out as well. "Shattered Glass". Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Caitlin and her family fell into an easy routine while she was healing. Cisco would get the girls up and would make sure they had breakfast while Barry took care of Caitlin, making sure she had everything she needed for the day. Then, after a quick bite to eat and a cup of coffee to go, Barry and Caitlin would get their family bundled into the car, with Cisco sitting in the back with the girls and they would drop off their daughters at Eddie and Iris' so they could play with Adam. Finally, Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco would drive over to Star Labs. Barry hadn't wanted Caitlin to go back to work yet but she was adamant about her life going back to normal and that meant being on the scene while Barry was on the field.

Caitlin was happy to be helping Barry when he was out on the field again. She knew that she'd be useless with doing any physical work for the missions but she was able to be his voice for him and talked him through different meta human encounters and that was good enough for her. She missed the work she was able to do after Jay was released from prison. Plus, it helped keep her mind from straying to unwanted thoughts, such as Jay's death. Barry knew she was having a hard time accepting that it was really over, that the nightmare was nothing but a memory now. It still didn't stop her from being afraid of everything.

"Cait? Caitlin." Caitlin was pulled from her thoughts and she jumped as she saw Cisco crouching down in front of her.

"God Cisco, don't _do_ that. Warn a person before you sneak up on them," Caitlin chastised and he smiled guiltily.

"Sorry," he murmured, "but I did call your name as soon as I walked in. What were you thinking about?"

Caitlin thought about lying to him but knew her best friend would see right through it.

Sighing, she frowned. "Jay's death."

Cisco rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "You're free now."

"I know," Caitlin murmured and she did. She knew she was no longer Jay's prisoner; no longer in danger. She was still afraid of everything.

"I think it's going to take me a long time before I feel safe again," Caitlin muttered and Cisco squeezed her shoulder gently.

"We'll make sure you get there, at your own pace," he soothed and Caitlin smiled as much as she could.

"Thank you, Cisco," she whispered and he nodded his head softly.

"Of course, Cait you're my best friend; when you're hurting, I'm hurting. Plain and simple," he said softly.

Caitlin wasn't sure what she did to have this amazing friend in her life but she knew she'd be thanking her stars every day for the rest of her life. Smiling slightly, she changed the subject.

"We need to go get Barry so we can pick up the girls," she said and Cisco nodded his head.

"I know, that's why I came to get you," he replied. Caitlin eased herself up with Cisco offering his arm for support. She still wore the leg brace but no longer had to use the crutches which she was utterly thankful for, they were starting to get on her nerves. After she was standing on two feet again, she looped her arm through Cisco's and they began walking towards the exit of the cortex. She met Barry right at the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Allen," he smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Allen." Caitlin mirrored his smile with a laugh before looping her other arm through one of his. Then, the three of them made their way out of the building and towards their car.

After Caitlin got settled, she smiled as Barry got into the car and began reversing out of the parking lot.

"I figured we could do dinner at Joe's tonight, since it's been awhile since he's had all of his grandchildren together," Barry said and Caitlin hummed in agreement.

"That sounds amazing," she smiled and Cisco put in his support as well and that's how the three of them found themselves being bundled on by their entire family twenty minutes later, with the Caitlin's daughters being extra gentle with their hugs and kisses.

Smiling, she felt at peace and knew that the dark clouds following her wouldn't always be following her. And that was good enough for her.

 **Author's note:** Almost done! A little more left but thanks for sticking around for both stories in the AOFIL series. XOXO


	18. Chapter 18

It had been several weeks since the attack and Caitlin was finally feeling at peace. Feeling at peace with her life and with everybody in it. She had finally been able to stop looking over her shoulder, finally able to sleep through the whole night without any nightmares. To his credit, Barry had been nothing but gentle and patient with Caitlin while she was healing. He would wake up with her every night that she had to wrench herself from the grasps of a nightmare and stay awake with her, singing, until she finally felt safe enough to go back to sleep.

Cisco had been equally as supportive, making sure Olivia and Charlie were always taken care of when Barry and Caitlin had their hands full. She knew her family would have never survived without him and for that, she was utterly thankful.

She had also been in touch with Hartley more, something that had left her inexpressibly happy. True, the two friends hadn't been in touch with each other as often as they had been before she had had children, but they had made up for lost time with a few simple phone calls here and there. He was happily married to Ben and she spent all her time talking to him about his relationship, needing to focus on something besides the all-consuming fear she still felt. But, Jay had taken enough from her and she'd be damned if he took anymore.

"Where's your head at, baby?" Barry asked softly and she blinked as she looked at him and smiled.

"Just thinking about how far we've come in a few weeks," she murmured and he brushed his lips across her forehead.

"You mean how far _you've_ come," he amended.

"No, I mean we," she corrected him and he chuckled softly.

"Always so stubborn," he replied and she winked at him.

"The stubbornest," she deadpanned and he laughed. He began to gently message her leg, which she still had to wear the brace for but didn't mind. It was nearly healed, the only physical reminder of the traumatic experience she had to go through for the second time. She smiled softly at Barry.

"In case I haven't told you lately, I love you, sweetheart," she murmured and he looked at her before parroting her smile.

"In case I haven't told _you_ lately, I love you, too," he replied with conviction and their lips met in soft but passionate kiss, leaving Caitlin lightheaded. When they pulled apart, she pressed her forehead against his's and smiled.

"We should get downstairs, see the girls and how much trouble they're causing," she said softly and Barry chuckled.

"I agree," he replied and helped ease her out of bed. Then they walked downstairs, hand in hand, fears far from their mind.

 **Author's note:** Finished! Can't believe I finally finished the AOFIL series! Hope you all liked it as much as I loved writing it. I had a question about Hartley so wanted to explain that he got married and him and Caitlin were still in touch, but not as much as they once had been. Life had basically gotten in the way, causing the two friends to drift apart. Thanks for reading again, guys! XOXO


End file.
